ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Spider-Man (2011 TV series)
Ultimate Spider-Man, alternately known as Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man, is an American animated television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, the series was produced by Marvel Animation, Film Roman and Disney XD Original Productions and has air on Disney XD from April 17, 2011 to ??? , ??? 2017. Premise Having already of gaining his powers and lost his uncle, young shy, but gifted teenager Peter Parker start useing his powers of battling against potential menaces as a spider-based vigilante as he learning of being a real hero. Cast & Characters Main Character(s) *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Drake Bell) - Recurring Characters *'Aunt May Parker' (voiced by Misty Lee) - *'Mary Jane "MJ" Watson' (voiced by ) - *'Harold "Harry" Osborn' (voiced by Matt Lanter) - *'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy' (voiced by Tara Strong) - *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson' (voiced by Matt Lanter) - *'Kennith "Kenny" "King Kong" McFarlane' (voiced by ) - *'Elizabeth "Liz" Allan' (voiced by ) - *'Gloria "Glory" Grant' (voiced by ) - *'Randall "Randy" Robertson' (voiced by ) - *'Sally Arvil' (voiced by ) - *'John "J" Jonah Jameson' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - the head of the Daily Bugle and Peter's boss who criticize Spider-Man. **'Joseph "Robbie" Robertson '(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - **'Elizabeth "Betty" Brant' (voiced by ) - **'Edward "Ned" Leeds' (voiced by ) - **'Lance Bannon' (voiced by ) - an fellow photographer and Peter's friendly rival. *'Debra "Deb" Whitman' (voiced by ) - *'Dr. Ashley Kafka' (voiced by ) - *'Captain George Stacy' (voiced by ) - Gwen's father and an police captain who trusts Spider-Man *'Helen Stacy' (voiced by ) - Gwen's mother and George's wife *'Max Modell' (voiced by ) - the head CEO of Horizon Labs and Peter's mentor/father-figure, whom soon learn he is Spider-Man and often help him on a daily basic. **'Anna Maria Marconi' (voiced by ) - **'Grady Scraps' (voiced by ) - **'Sajani Jaffrey' (voiced by ) - an intern at Horizon Labs and Peter's rival. **'Uatu Jackson' (voiced by ) - an young pre-teen genuis intern at Horizon Labs whom serve as a friendly rival to Peter, whom also a fan of Spider-Man. *'Officer Jean DeWolff' (voiced by ) - *'Officer Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe/Wraith' (voiced by ) - *'Uncle Ben Parker' (voiced by ) - Peter's uncle *'Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider' (voiced by ) - *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (voiced by ) - *'Colonel John Jameson' (voiced by Nolan North) - Jameson's son and a astronaut who's trust Spider-Man. *'Sha Shan Nyugen' (voiced by ) - *'Oliver "Ollie" Onsick/Steel Spider' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - *'Hobie Brown/Prowler' (voiced by ) - *'Sergeant Harrison Thompson' (voiced by ) - *'Rosie Thompson' (voiced by ) - *'Jesse Thompson' (voiced by ) - *'Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/Lizard' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - *'Dr. Martha Connors' (voiced by ) - *'Willaim "Billy" Connors' (voiced by ) - Other Heroes * Antagonists *'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by Steven Weber) - *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - *'Edward "Eddie" Brock, Jr./Venom' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - *'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - *'Abner Jenkins/Beetle' (voiced by Steven Blum) - *'Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn/Rhino' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - *'Flint Marko/Sandman' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' (voiced by Keith David) - **'Hammerhead' (voiced by ) - *'Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro' (voiced by ) - *'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - *'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' (voiced by ) - *'Cletus Kasady/Carnage' (voiced by ) - *'Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone' (voiced by ) - *'Martin Li/Mr. Negative' (voiced by Stephen Oyoung) - **'Inner Demons '(various voices) - *'Morrison "Morris" Bench/Hydro-Man' (voiced by ) - *'Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin' (voiced by ) - *'Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon' (voiced by ) - *'Mark Raxton/Molten Man' (voiced by ) - *'Phineas Mason/Tinkerer' (voiced by ) - *'Living Brain' (voiced by ) - *'MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion' (voiced by Dante Basco) - an former classmate of Peter who get transform into an scorpion-themed villain. *'Herman Schultz/Shocker' (voiced by ) - *'Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer' (voiced by Rino Romero) - **'Spencer Smythe' (voiced by ) - *'Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane' (voiced by ) - *'Overdrive' (voiced by ) - *'Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal' (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) - **'Kaine' (voiced by ) - **'Doppelganger' (voiced by ) - *'Screwball' (voiced by Natalie Landar) - *'Dr. Jonathan Ohnn/Spot' (voiced by ) - *'Michael Tan/Swarm' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - an former Horizon Labs intern who get turn into an living swarm of bees. *'Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a cute and ditzy but somewhat capable and serious-minded rabbit-themed villainess. **'Hippo' (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - *'Michael Morbius/Morbius' (voiced by ) - an gothic kid and Peter's fellow classmate who turn into an humanoid vampire bat where he need blood to survive and seek to find a cure, as well. *'Enforcers' - consisting of: **'Jackson Brice/Montana' (voiced by ) - **'Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan' (voiced by ) - **'Raymond Bloch/Ox' (voiced by ) - Other Antagonists * Episodes ''See List of episodes in Ultimate Spider-Man (2011 TV series) '' Trivia *